Monday Morning
by DaringDEP
Summary: It's a simple Monday morning at the Daily Planet and Lois is even crabbier than usual. So why is everyone else so excited? And once again where is Clark? A short story about Lois and Clark


**I've been going through my computer and have found a "landmine" of stories that I have written years ago. This is a story of my favorite couple in the world Lois & Clark. This was way before Icarus so I hope you guys don't judge me too harshly. I do not own anything...except Kelly. She's mine but now that I think about it she has a little Cat Grant flair to her but I didn't do that on purpose. Like I said I made this way before Season 10. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**

Monday Morning

By Dare

Lois, like every Monday morning, rushed over to her cubicle, sat at her desk, took a swing of her nice hot coffee, and began typing on her computer. The sound of phones ringing and the tiny pitter patter of fingers rushing against the keyboard sent chills down her spine. She was home. Everything about her job just enticed her. She always appreciated the fact that she enjoyed her job where as some people just tried to find reasons to stay away. Lois began to get into the swing. She had a lot of work to do and was worried about Clark. She hadn't talked to him since she told him the news and was a little flustered. Of all people she thought Clark would be the most understanding, but he just left the room. Completely speechless. He said that he had to leave because he heard a bank robbery and had to leave, but Lois didn't believe him. She knew that the reason why he left was because of the news Lois delivered and he just didn't want to tell her. So Lois did what she did best. She threw herself into work and buried her feelings deep…making sure they wouldn't resurface until necessary.

"Morning Lois" called the happy and joyful voice of the quirky Jimmy Olson

"Olson" Lois sternly said not even removing her eyes from the computer, afraid he might see weakness and sadness in her eyes "I am not in the mood today, so why don't you run along and play photographer for a while okay?"

"Wow Lois, it's Monday morning and you're in a crabby mood" Jimmy seemed confused and stunned "Didn't you read the article?"

"What article?"

"Today's column on the front page. Haven't you read it yet?"

"Well…I don't think I have to read it Jimmy considering I didn't write it"

"Oh my God" Jimmy backed away as though he had just witnessed a federal offense "You haven't read it"

"Read WHAT Jimmy?" Lois now was furious and turned towards Jimmy stopping her work completely hoping that he a good reason for distracting her

"Perry got a call last night from a reporter saying they had a story. He wanted to wait until tomorrow but Perry liked the article so much he pushed it to today as the front page."

"Okay…why should I care?" Lois already hated the reporter for stealing her headline. She saw no point in reading the article.

"Lois, you of all people should read this article" Jimmy sincerely stated

"Why? Why should I-"

"Lois!" cried the perky and excited intern Kelly. She was the only intern Lois actually remembered and took great pride in that fact "Congratulations! I am so happy for you! When are you due?"

Poor Kelly was oblivious to Jimmy signaling her not to say anything and when she finally was clued in it was too late.

"What do you mean when I am due?" Lois new what she meant but didn't tell anyone at the Planet about it.

"The baby!" Kelly insisted "When are you going to have the baby?"

"How do you know that!" Lois questioned furiously "I just told Clark last night. How do you know about this?"

"Oh God she didn't read it" Kelly finally realized

"I tried to tell you" Jimmy explained

"Why hasn't she read it?"

"Beats me"

"OH for the love of God will someone get me the damned paper!" Lois shouted furious that she had no idea what was going on.

Kelly then rushed outside to grab a paper.

"God where the hell is Clark?" Lois asked now worried that he told as some sort of sick joke. _Well two can play at that game buddy_ Lois thought.

"He's out getting something" Jimmy said with a little too much enthusiasm. Lois knew then that Jimmy was hiding something.

"Jimmy, what the Hell is going on?"

"Lois just read the article" and as though fated Kelly came rushing in with the paper in her hands handing it to Lois.

"Thanks Kelly" Lois said as the lovely blonde bolted off help with someone else's problems "Jimmy the only article I want to see in print is with my name on it. I mean just thinking about someone stealing my front page just-"

Lois had to stop herself because there she saw the article. All she had to do was read the headline and she was sold.

A Letter to My Partner

By Clark Kent

"Oh Clark" Lois whispered tracing the paper as though it was a very delicate masterpiece.

"I'll…uh…just leave you to the paper" Jimmy said lamely excusing himself so that Lois could read the article.

_Dear Lois,_

_I know you hate attention and feel embarrassed every now and then about people knowing about your personal life. However, Lois what you told me yesterday was the most amazing news I have ever heard. I knew the moment I walked into our apartment that something was up. First of all you were cooking. Now Lois you have many wonderful and admirable talents. Cooking, unfortunately, is not one of them. You said so yourself "I hate the idea of staying in a Kitchen all day and slaving over a meal. I want to do more with my life than make men happy because I know how to tickle there tummy". So the second I walked in, I will admit I was scarred. The table was set beautifully for two. Candles, the fancy silverware and dishes placed on a glorious forget-me-not blue table cloth. Although, I could smell the food would be another story. Everything smelled burnt to a crisp._

"_Lois" I timidly called wondering what I was getting myself into "I'm home. Is everything all right?"_

"_Smallville" I have grown accustomed to the rather annoying nickname. I believe the only reason I find it humorous is because of how you say it Lois. I now realize you could call me "Superman" and my heart would melt. The moment you turned towards me, I could sense that there was wonder coupled with slight apprehensiveness in your eyes. The moment you ran over and threw your arms around me…I didn't care what news you had for me, because I was home. Nothing could change that. "I thought you were working late tonight"_

"_I was lucky to finish early" _

"_Are you sure Perry didn't want you to go on any wild goose chases to follow a hot lead?"_

"_No Lois" I replied "I just came straight home"_

_You looked frantic Lois. You were pacing looking as though something was burning inside you and if you didn't say anything soon you would explode._

"_That reminds me. Why are you cooking?"_

"_Is it a crime if I want to make a nice dinner for my boyfriend?"_

"_Considering you HATE cooking, so yes Lois…it is a little bit. Are you going to tell me what's going on?"_

"_I was going to wait until after dinner" You began, looking down as though you were ashamed of yourself…which was another indicator that something was wrong. I have seen you bossy, demanding, controlling, happy, angry, even afraid; I have never seen you ashamed before "but I guess I can't beat around the bush now can I?"_

"_No you can't. So you might as well tell me"_

"_Smallville…remember when you said that us having kids may be a challenge?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well I guess it's not a challenge we have to worry about because I'm pregnant"_

_The reason Lois why I didn't say anything was because I was too happy for words. I was so happy I didn't believe it was happening. I believe I was so happy I was in shock. I left to be alone with my thoughts, not to make you think that I wasn't supportive but to figure some out what I needed to do. To be honest Lois, when you told me I was, and still am, not completely confidant that I will make a good father. After talking to a very close relative, I realized that you being pregnant doesn't change the way I feel about you. If anything I love you more Lois. I can't wait to help you raise our child, a child I never thought I would be able to have. You are giving me a gift Lois, that I never believed I would receive._

_Every time I think about our baby, I pray the child will resemble you. I hope our child will sometimes snort when they laugh, just like you do. Though you try to hide it by covering your nose there is definitely a faint pig like snort behind those gleaming eyes. I hope our child will have your spirit, your smile, and your curiosity. I pray our child will resemble the best of you (and this includes your faults). To say that I have loved you since the moment I met you would be cliché and untrue. I did not always like you Lois. To this day, you annoy me beyond reasoning and understanding. Though, I have grown so accustomed to your banter that I now enjoy it. I wake up every morning ecstatic that I get to see your face at work. You visit me often in my dreams and when you're away I miss you more than you will ever comprehend. _

_Every day Lois, I find new reasons to love you. Every moment with you is an adventure; a journey I don't want to miss. So Lois, I have only one question for you and I want you to answer me honestly…do you love me enough to spend the rest of your life with me?_

Lois had to stop. He wasn't seriously proposing was he? He didn't write 'Lois will you marry me?' No he wrote something deeper, something so sincere and honest that Lois knew that no eyes that read that sentence would believe it to be corny or cliché. Lois tried to calm her heart…stress wasn't good for the baby. However, everything she wanted Clark to say the pervious night was there. He was happy to be a father, he loved her, and he wanted her. Lois looked back at the paper to finish the concluding sentences.

_I'll be waiting for you one the roof. And no matter what happens Lois, I will always be here for you. Never forget that. All my love and devotion. Your Partner, Clark Kent_

_Without really thinking, Lois ran to the elevator. Not realizing that every Daily Planet employee, including Chief Perry White, was looking at Lois with anticipation and curiosity. Every co-worker knew of the connection between Lois and Clark and prayed that the article would win Lois over. _

_The elevator ride seemed long and tedious compared to Clark flying her up to the roof. However, Clark was waiting for her so she would have to be under the mercy of the slow moving elevator. Lois kept trying to organize her thoughts, but she couldn't. She loved him. She loved Clark and he loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of his long life with her and their child. _

_As she opened the heavy doors to the roof of the Daily Planet, she wondered what would happen next in her life. She worried about what kind of life their child would have. But all of those thoughts suddenly left her mind the second she saw Clark. He was perfect…looking all ackward in his father's old tuxedo and a single white rose. Lois tried her very best not to smile at him…that of course was a complete fail. _

"_Lois" Clark began "I-Ow"_

_Clark held onto the shoulder where Lois had just hit him in the arm_

"_That was for making me feel so…crappy"_

"_Lois…I'm-" but once again Clark was interrupted but this time it was with Lois's lips pressed against his. Clark kissed her back. It was as though time had stopped and there was nothing but Lois, Clark, and their unborn baby. _

"_That" Lois finally breathlessly stated "was for the most wonderful article I have ever read. Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you Clark!"_

_And with that they slowly returned to the Planet where they would hear congratulations from all their closest friends and family. Some would say that in a few months the rest of their lives would begin but in reality their lives began together a long time ago. The first Monday morning, the morning of Lois' rule of Reporting, that's when their life's truly began. _


End file.
